gleethespinofffandomcom-20200213-history
New Year, New Directions
New Year, New Directions is the first episode of Glee: the Spinoff. 'SCRIPT' It's a new year at McKinley. New Directions took first at Nationals and have shown the school that they aren't just a weak little pathetic stupid pointless glee club. But most members aren't around to see the legacy they've left. Yep. Over half of New Directions is gone! Santana and Brittany went off to explore the world; Finn, Rachel, and Kurt went off to attend NYADA; Puck took off to California to expand his pool-cleaning business; Quinn got accepted into Yale; Mercedes almost stayed in Lima to be with Sam, but he pushed her to follow her dreams; and Mike also went off to college, with the help of Tina. So six members left in the club means it's time to start recruiting, but is the school really over thinking New Directions is lame? '' ''And that's what you missed on... GLEE! '' SCENE 1- Choir Room, Tuesday morning The school bell rings. Will looks at the empty chairs scattered across the choir room. Only six are full, and they're filled by Blaine, Artie, Tina, Rory, Sugar, and Sam. The members look at the empty chairs discouraged. "Well guys, this is it for now," says Will, obviously upset. "Why aren't there any new members? Is it me or are did we win Nationals? Because from the looks of it, nobody knows we did," says Artie, obviously pissed off. "No, Artie. Nobody's here because we aren't holding regular auditions this year." "What's that supposed to mean?" asks Sugar. "It means we're doing things differently. Friday night is McKinley's first ever Glee Club Audition Assembly. You guys will show people who come who we really are and auditioning members will peform in front of a full auditorium." "Um, Mr. Schue, not that that's a horrible idea, but, um, I don't think anybody's gonna show up," says Sugar. "How do you know?" Sugar points to the window on the door, and Will's jaw drops. Spray painted across the window is "'''N.D. STILL SUCKS!" '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 2- Hallway, Tuesday morning We see Amanda walking down the hall. After opening her locker, a note flies to the ground. As she reaches for it, we see it reads '"GO BACK TO NYC BITCH!"''' Amanda buries her head in her hands. As she slumps down the locker wall, she begins to cry. '''Amanda voiceover: ''You may not know me, which means you don't probably care about what I'm about to say. Anyway, for those who care, I'm Amanda, a innocent girl from the Big Apple, whose mother gave up on her big dreams to be a star. Mrs. Potts decided to bring me, her sweet little daughter, back to her hometown of Lima, Ohio. On my first day of school, I was terrorized by these monsters for my expensive clothes and having a disappointment of a mom. Now I know what it means to be a Lima-Loser. Amanda gets up and continues to walk down the hall, as she turns a corner, the camera then turns to follow Will into Principal Figgans' office. SCENE 3- Prinicpal Figgans' office, Tuesday morning The school bell rings. Figgans sits behind his desk and Will walks into the office. "You wanted to talk to me?" asks Will, taking the seat across the room. "Yes, Will. We have caught the window sprayer on video camera!" Figgans holds his hands up in rejoice. "Do you have any pictures?" asks Will, curious to catch the teenage delinquent. "We copied these off the video," says the principal, passing the papers to Will. Will looks down to see the culprit and his face turns from curious to shocked. "This can't be..." "It is what it is. The student is on her way down here to be expelled." Figgins looks up through the door. "Oh, here she is now," he adds. He motions through the door for the student to enter. We hear the door open and see a shadow enter and take a seat. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester! So sorry! Please! Don't expell me!" pleads the culprit. The camera heads forward and turns around, revealing the girl in the seat to beBecky Jackson, a junior at McKinley who has down syndrome. She has helped Sue try to destroy New Directions countless times. But Will still has a soft spot in his heart for her. He knows deep down inside she has good intentions. "Wait, Figgans," says Will, "I know someone put her up to this." "No...." says Becky, turning her head away. "Becky, do you like school?" asks Will. "Why yes, Mr. Schue, in fact, I love it!" says Becky enthusiastically. "Do you want to be expelled?" adds Will. "No, never!" "Then tell us who put you up to this!" exclaims Figgans. Becky looks uncomfortable and mutters, "I can't." ---COMMERCIAL BREAK--- SCENE 4- Emma's office, Tuesday morning Tina enters Emma's office and says, "I have something important to tell you." Emma gestures towards an empty chair, and Tina takes a seat. "It's my senior year, and I feel I've spent my whole life so far behind a brick wall. I need to express myself this year. I need to live my last year as a kid to the ultimate maximum." Emma nods and smiles, "I've been waiting for this moment to arrive. So you want to express yourself? Show the other kids you won't be pushed around. Do something spectacular that'll blow their minds and give them something to remember about you." Tina nods and glances at the intercom. "I think I've got that covered." Intercom bell rings. A Cheerio is revealed to be talking on it, "Hello, McKinley! Get ready for Tina Cohen-Chang to blow your minds!" '''A beat begins to play and Emma realizes the tune. It's "Let's Get Loud" by Jennifer Lopez. Tina smiles and walks out the door. SCENE 5- Hallway, Tuesday morning ''"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Tina and the Cheerios begin to fist pump and sing down the hall, Emma stares out her office window in shock. Tina walks over to Sugar and screams '"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sugar joins the group and they continue to dance down the hallways. "Let's get loud, let's get loud ! '' ''Turn the music up, let's do it! C'mon people, let's get loud! Let's get loud! Turn the music up to hear that sound! Let's get loud, let's get loud! Ain't nobody gotta tell ya what you gotta do!" Tina and Sugar head off down the hallway and continue to sing the song. Tina stands against locker and belts out: "If you wanna live your life, live it all the way and don't you waste it!" Sugar lays against the locker across from Tina and sings: "Every feelin', every beat can be so very sweet you gotta taste it!" '' Tina and Sugar rush down the hall continuing to sing. ''"You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way! You gotta prove it! You gotta mean what you say!" '' SCENE 6- Auditorium, Tuesday morning Tina and Sugar walk through the auditorium doors and continue to sing on stage as the screen behind them lights up with bursts of bright colors. The 4 other New Directions, Will, and Sue sit in the audience. Tina sings while Sugar grabs the Cheerios out to the stage: ''"Life's a party, make it hot! Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm. Every minute, every day! Take them all the way, you gotta live 'em, 'cause I'm going to live my life!" Tina and Sugar sing and dance while the Cheerios do flips in the background: "You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way! You gotta prove it! You gotta mean what you say! You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way! You gotta prove it! You gotta mean what you say!" '' Tina sings as Sugar fools around with the Cheerios: ''"Let's get loud, let's get loud! Turn the music up to hear that sound! Let's get loud, let's get loud!" Sugar and the Cheerios stand still as the music cuts out. Tina continues singing: "Ain't nobody gotta tell you, what you gotta do! No, no!" Tina begins to laugh. Will and Sue look puzzled at each other. Will laughs. "Um, what the heck just happened?" '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 7- Principal Figgan's office, Tuesday afternoon Will enters the office and sits down next to Becky. "Becky has agreed to tell us who put her up to spray painting the window, in exchange for getting to stay at school," the principal informs Will. "It was... it was..." Becky looks at around the room. "It was... a guy from Dalton. His name was Sa...bas...nyan...." "You mean Sebastian?" asks Will. Becky nodds. "Well, Becky, you can go. Let us handle this," says Figgans. Becky gets up and leaves with Mr. Schue. School bell rings. SCENE 8- Hallway, Tuesday afternoon Sugar goes to wall and stares at the Glee Audition Assembly poster. Tina walks up. "Well I guess it's official. Mr. Schue is actually going down with this thing. He offered me a solo. But I turned it down." Sugar asks, "Why?" "Because I want to do a duet with you, Sugar." Sugar gives a puzzled look, "Um, okay, what did he say?" "He said he thought it would be a great idea." Sugar raises an eyebrow, "Well then, we don't want to disappoint him." "So you're in?" "Of course!" The two girls share a hug. Sugar pulls away, "Oops. Don't wanna be late for whatever class I have next. I'll call you with ideas for our duet!" Sugar rushes off to class. Tina smiles. "A new year, new friends, new life, new directions!" Tina looks at her watch, grabs her books, and runs off down the hall as the bell rings. '---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 9- Backstage auditorium, Friday evening Tina pokes her head out of the curtain. The auditorium is full of people. "Wow," exclaims Tina, "We've got a full house!" "C'mon, guys! We expected this! I mean, we're National champions! Let's give them what they came for," says Blaine to his friends on New Directions. Will walks up to the group, "Okay, guys. Just relax and you'll do great." He smiles. "Oh, and Tina, can we talk?" Tina and Will walk off to the side. "Tina, I love what you're doing," says Will. Tina gives him a weird look. "You're inspiring. You are turning your life around. I would like to make you co-leader with Blaine." Tina smiles, "Thank you, I'd be glad to take over Rachel's position." "Now go and rock it out there!" says Will over-enthusiastically, his words accompanied by his god-awful laugh. Tina runs off. SCENE 10- Glee Audition Assembly, Friday evening Will walks out across stage to the microphone, waving as people applaud. "Hello everyone! Welcome to New Directions' 1st annual Glee Club Audition Assembly! We thank you for your support of us and every student auditioning tonight. I'll turn over the mic to the National champions, New Directions!" Will rushes off stage and the curtain rises as "School of Rock", from the movie ''School of Rock, begins to play, revealing the six remaining New Directions standing in rows on the stage in their Sectional costumes from 2011. As the beat picks up, the band begins to rock out and the audience begins to clap along. New Directions begin to dance in pairs (Tina with Sam and Rory with Sugar), with Artie playing guitar for the band and Blaine dancing alone in the front area of the stage. Blaine rushes to the front of the stage and begins to sing while the rest of New Directions continue to dance in pairs. Artie still plays guitar for the band.'' "Baby, we was making straight-A's, but we were stuck in a dumb daze! Don't take much to memorize your line. I feel like I've been hypnotisized!"'' Tina runs up to Blaine, and Sam and Rory hold up Sugar in the air in the splits position and rotate around, which makes the crowd go wild. Tina sings: "And then that magic man, he came to town!" Sam and Rory flip Sugar off their arms to the stage floor while Blaine and Tina scream, "Woo-Wee!" Tina sings, "He done spun my head around!" '''Sam, Rory, and Sugar run off stage. Blaine sings, '"''He said 'Recess is in session, two and two make five!' And now, baby, oh I'm alive! Oh, yeah! I am alive!" Tina sings "Ooh, la la la! Ooh, la la la!" over and over, while Blaine sings, "And if you wanna be a teacher's pet, well baby, you just better forget! Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme! You better get me to school on '' time!"'' Tina and Blaine yell, "Oh yeah!" Tina and Blaine run back to Artie as he has a guitar solo. Sam and Rory come out to dance along with Blaine and Tina runs to get changed for her duet with Sugar. After the guitar solo, Sam, Rory, and Blaine continue dancing, and Artie hands his guitar to the band and wheels up front for his short vocal solo: "Oh, you know I was on the McKinley Honor Roll! Got good grades, ain't got no soul! Raise my hand before I can speak my mind! I've been biting my tongue too many times!" Blaine runs up to sing the rest of the song: "And then that magic man, he took you away! Do what magic man do, not what magic man says! Now can I please have the attention of the class? Today's assignment (eh-hem) is..." Sugar and Tina run up front in their new dresses, the Nationals dresses from 2012, push Blaine back, and sing into the microphone: "KICK SOME ASS!" The crowd applauds as Blaine, Sam, Rory, and Artie exit the stage as a sign comes down from the ceiling . Two fancy chairs roll out to center stage. The music begins for "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" from the film Moulin Rouge. Sugar and Tina sit in the chairs. Tina sings out to the audience: "The French are glad to die for love..." The music picks up louder and Tina and Sugar begin to roll over the stage in their chairs. Sugar stands up and puts her hand out and slides her other hand up her arm to her shoulder: "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Tina stands up and Sugar sits down in her own chair, as Tina sings to her: "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your flat. Or help you feed your pussy cat!" Tina grabs Sugar's hand and pulls her up. They dance and sing together: "Men grow cold, as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end! But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Tina and Sugar sit down and roll around in each other in their chairs. Instrumental music plays. Tina rolls up front, shows the audience a diamond ring, and sings "TIFFANY'S!" The music continues to play and Sugar rotates around. Once up front, she sings "CARTIER!" Tina and Sugar stand up and roll their chairs off stage, each to separate sides. They run to the front of the stage and sing together, "Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!" Tina and Sugar blow a kiss to the audience, and each motion for Sam and Rory to come out: "Come and get me boys!" Music plays and and the boys chase the girls around stage. The boys eventually run off stage. Tina sings: "Will Schuester, Sam Evans!" Sugar sings, "Talk to me Rory Flanagan! Tell me all about it!" The girls hold hands and run to center stage and sing out to the audience. The audience by this time has stood up and began clapping: "There may be a time when a lass needs a boyfriend, but diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Both girls stay in place, and Tina sings, "There may come a time when a six-packed hottie thinks your awful nice!" Sugar sings, "Bet get that ice or else no dice! He's your guy when stocks are high!" Tina and Sugar sing together: "But beware when they start to descend! Ooh!" Tina sings: "Diamonds are a girl's best!" Sugar sings: "Diamonds are a girl's best!" They both sing the final note as the sign rises into the ceiling: "DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!" The audience claps and whistles as Tina and Sugar run off stage. Will waits backstage, and he gives them high fives, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" 'COMMERCIAL BREAK' 'SONGS' *'Let's Get Loud'- by Jennifer Lopez. Sung by Tina and Sugar, feat. the Cheerios *'School of Rock'- from'' School of Rock''. Sung by Blaine and Tina, feat. Artie and Sugar *'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend'- by Marilyn Manroe. Sung by Tina and Sugar *'Rolling in the Deep'- by Adele. Sung by Amanda *'Lil' Red Riding Hood- 'by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. Sung by Lexie *'Breathless- 'by Corinne Bailey Rae. Sung by Haley *'Misery Business-' by Paramore. Sung by Sophia *'You Must Love Me'- from Evita. Sung by Julianna *'Paradise- 'by Coldplay. Sung by Levi *'Dog Days Are Over- '''by Florence and the Machine. ''Sung by Tina and Blaine, feat. New Directions Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes